


Cold Spark

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Names, Pre-War, Senator Shockwave - Freeform, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Shockwave makes a proposition to dear Orion Pax, hoping it won't be seen as an abuse of his authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Request. This one was a little request for Senator Shockwave x Orion Pax, by space-husband on Tumblr! :D
> 
> I'm really happy with how it turned out, so I hope you like it, too!

"Ah, Orion! I’m so glad you could make it up to see me," Senator Shockwave said, setting a data-pad down gently on the desk. He pushed it far to the opposite side, clearing an open space.

Orion stepped into the office cautiously, closing the door behind him. The Senator would often visit him on the streets, or at the station, but requesting Orion’s presence at his office was…curious. Usually their meets were not kept secret, but they definitely tried to avoid parading them about due to their social status. The Senate was a pristine building with high security, and Orion feared had he not been an officer, he would have never made it past the front gate.

The Senator’s office was a quite a trek from there, located in the back corner of the top floor. The Senator had a sizable bay window that overlooked the large meeting room below, and his desk was situated near another large window looking out over the streets. He had the perfect view of both worlds from this office.

It was no wonder The Senator may have seen things differently than his peers.

"You asked to see me?" Orion asked, approaching the front desk. The Senator stood next to the large clean surface, looking more formal than Orion recalled. The Senator was far more casual outside of the office, so perhaps surroundings dictated behavior. However, his smile was as warm as ever, and it almost looked out of place on his regal and polished make. "Being invited to a Senator’s personal office can either be a benefit or a burden depending on the reason, so I’m a little curious as to which I’m here for."

The Senator laughed, a chuckle that shook his shoulders and sounded like it came straight from his spark. The Senator rounded his desk and approached Orion, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Nothing so worrisome, my friend. I can assure you of that.”

"That so?" Orion asked, paying close attention to the slight widening of The Senator’s eyes, and the twitch of his lip. His face painted a picture of nervousness that once again made Orion thankful for his mask. The Senator’s expressions far too often gave away more than he’d like, Orion imagined. "Then what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation, Senator?"

"I suppose to start, I should probably clarify I asked you here for personal business, so titles are truly unnecessary," The Senator said. He rubbed Orion’s shoulder, and shook his head bemusedly. "Do call me Shockwave, please."

"You mentioned personal business?" Orion asked, standing taller. The Senator released his shoulder, and held his hands together at his waist, wringing his fingers together. His eyes glowed a brighter blue than usual, and it created a soft halo on his cheeks. Almost a blush of color. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that," The Senator said, his mouth open wide as he held his hands up. He shook his head and bit the edge of the knuckle at the peak of his finger. "Bother, how do I put this?"

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Orion asked, lowering his voice. The wing blades on the edge of The Senator’s arms quivered as he pressed his lips against his hand. "You seem out of sorts."

"Do you think that all cybertronians are equal, Orion?" The Senator asked, turning away toward the window that looked down onto the Senate Hall. He approached the glass, keeping his back to Orion. "That our occupations are merely jobs that we perform, with no inherent extra value assigned to the one completing them?"

Orion stared hard at The Senator, the face turned away hiding the mech’s emotions. He watched the drooped shoulders, the sheer palpable burden that weighed them down. He was looking for something more than the faces of those seated down below. In this office, alone with The Senator, Orion felt he could speak freely. “I do. I think we’re all allowed the same basic rights as individuals, though we provide different uses to help society function.”

"Then perhaps," The Senator said, pausing to click a switch on the top of the wall. A heavy set of shades pulled themselves out of a hidden segment on both sides of the corner beam that split the two bays. The light in the room dimmed low as the glass was covered. The new walls in place that trapped them both alone in the dark. The Senator turned, his lids lowered and mouth sweet. "You won’t consider it an abuse of power, should a senator ask a public servant if he’d like to interface on the desk."

Orion’s systems came to a screeching halt, and his mouth openly gaped behind his face-plate, he was once again so thankful for. The Senator’s meek smile turned into something more coy now that the cat was out of the bag. He’d gained his nerve again simply by getting the subject out into the open, and now it was Orion who was off his guard. The bigger mech had to move back when The Senator glided toward him with steady and even steps.

"I do wish you wouldn’t look so  _shock_ ed,” The Senator said, putting an extra emphasis on the word shock. He touched the tips of his fingers to Orion’s chest one at a time, until his entire hand pressed against the metal there. “I like you, Orion. You’re a good mech, and the best I’ve ever met to fit the description. You’re strong, in both body and mind. You share my views for the people, and on a more personal observation—I like a mech with sturdy treads.

"So you see," The Senator continued, licking the edge of his lip and standing up a bit on his toes to better look into Orion’s eyes. "It’s only logical that I should make such a proposal that would allow us to bond on another level, don’t you agree?"

"Senator," Orion managed, his head a whirl of thoughts. He gently grasped The Senator’s shoulders and pushed him back. He couldn’t think. "Perhaps we should discuss this."

“ _Shockwave_ ,” The Senator said, a huff entering his voice. His eyes narrowed, and he pursed his lips in almost embarrassment. His entire demeanor shifted as quickly as his emotions. Petulantly, The Senator crossed his arms, while leaning forward and closing the distance again. “Honestly, Pax. I’m asking you to frag me against a desk. Surely you could at least use my name instead of such dreadful formality, especially if you truly view us as equal as you claimed.”

Orion was unsure of how to answer. It was true that The Senator was his equal in life and spark, but there was still something that struck him as wrong to refer to a senator so casually. Was their system that ingrained in his head? Orion’s focus dropped, and he shook his head. Could he call The Senator, the mech who’d been providing him support from above in the shadows by his name? He should be able to do this, but as a superior officer The Senator was due—

"Are you paying attention?" The Senator interrupted, his face inches from Orion’s. The police officer flinched at the sudden close contact. The Senator had pulled himself on the desk, so that he could meet Orion optic-to-optic. His arms curled around Orion’s shoulders, and he sat on his knees, so that he had to lean down to greet Orion. The Senator pressed his face against Orion’s and whispered, his lips brushing against the face-plate. "You are welcome to refuse of course, but I really wish that you would take this opportunity to join with me."

The Senator cupped the back of Orion’s neck, and kissed the front of his mask so tenderly that Orion’s spark ached.

The mask retracted and lips crashed together. Orion’s hands were on Shockwave’s chest and waist, pulling and groping. He reached them down, cupping the thigh beneath The Senator’s hip, and pulled him up. The Senator leaned down, returning each kiss with a passion that rivaled his speeches on the Senate floor. His hands touched everywhere, leaving a burning trail along Orion’s outer surface that sped up his movement.

All formality was forgotten when Orion and The Senator’s hands grabbed and pulled desperately at plating that refused to move out of their way fast enough. Wires were ripped from their holds, plugs already seeping with energy desperate to seek another spark. They plugged into each other and all Orion knew and felt was—

_Cold._

His spark retracted in his chest at the icy tendrils of energy that raced through his body, surrounding his spark. The Senator’s spark. It was. Orion could only thing to describe it as chilled and cold. Something that leeched the heat out of his own spark and drew it in. But it was also so desperate and needy, a small lonely thing. It didn’t fit The Senator at all.

Maybe The Senator wore a better mask than Orion had imagined.

"Don’t get lost, Orion," The Senator said, pressing his mouth into Orion’s helm. "Our Sparks are such amazing things, aren’t they? So different from each other, so desperate for each other."

Orion shivered under the murmurs of words, washing over him.

"All made from the same blessed life-force of Primus, and yours is still so strong and warm. I can feel you inside of me, Orion. You’re spark scolds me, and I don’t think I can bear it for much longer," The Senator said. Orion groaned as the exchange of heat between them increased. The Senator shifted in Orion’s hold, his polished paint scraping deeper with blue and red. He kissed the cables of Orion’s neck and pleaded, "Please."

The next hour was a blur, and Orion found himself lost in The Senator. They devoured away at each other, gripping and touching until the two of them fell. They were a heap of exhaustion and overworked cooling fans on a scratched desk.

The Senator tapped his fingers along Orion’s helm as they regained their senses. Orion pulled away first, taking The Senator’s hand and pulling him off the desk to stand. In a moment of something he couldn’t quite name, Orion laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly. The Senator returned the squeeze once with a sad smile and pulled away. Their blissful aftermath had a cloud of melancholy hanging over it, of origins Orion could not place. There was a missing piece here he couldn’t grasp.

Orion focused on the desk behind The Senator. This had been a mistake, but for the better or worse, he couldn’t have said.

"It seems your appointment has ended," The Senator said, wistfully. He picked up an overturned clock from his desk and held it between his hands. "You were due back at the station a good twenty minutes ago."

"I’m sure they’ll understand," Orion said, his voice heavy with words he wanted to say in place of what was heard. His mask snapped shut, and he rubbed the side of his jaw.

"Then you best be off," The Senator said, softly. He retracted the last of the disconnected wires, and closed his panel. "Though I do hope, that perhaps we can do this again. I’d hate for this to be seen as nothing more than an unpleasant experiment."

"Agreed," Orion said. He nodded once, and hesitated for a half step before continuing toward the door. "I’ll be sure to see you again, Senator."

Orion’s hand was on the press button to open the door, when The Senator called out his name. He turned. The Senator was half seated on the desk, still holding the clock. His eyes were narrowed, his face blank. Orion kept his finger on the button. “Senator?”

"You never did call me by my name, did you?" The Senator placed the clock on the desk with a heavy thud. He laced his fingers together, one thumb resting on top of the other at his waist. The Senator smiled, a new warmth there glowing at the edges. "Do take care of yourself out there, Orion Pax."

"And you the same," Orion said, opening the door.

He left with a new chill down his spine.


End file.
